gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Movin' Out Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) by Billy Joel is featured in Movin' Out, the sixth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Sam with the New Directions. Blaine and Sam reveal their departure to New York, Blaine for his NYADA audition and to receive tips from Kurt and Rachel and Sam for a scholarship. Since they're missing out the Billy Joel week in Glee Club, they decide to cover a song before they go. Blaine starts playing the piano as they both sing in The Choir Room with the Glee Club surrounding the piano. The New Directions back-up for them before they escape the The Choir Room and "move out" as they pick up their bags, walking through the hallways of McKinley. As they run around the corner, it shows the two of them making it to New York, running up the stairs from the subway and taking a bus to the Bushwick Apartment. At the end of the song, they greet Rachel, Kurt and Santana. LYRICS: Blaine (with Sam): Huh-uh, aha, mhm Anthony works in the grocery store Savin' his pennies for someday (Mama Leone left a note on the door), She said, "Sonny, move out to the country" Sam (with Blaine): Oh, but workin' too hard can give you A heart attack, tack, tack, tack, tack (You oughta know by now) (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: Who needs a house out in Hackensack? Is that all you get for your money? Sam: And it seems such a waste of time If that's what it's all about Blaine and Sam: Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out Blaine: Mhm, oh-oh, aha, oh-oh Sergeant O'Leary is walkin' the beat At night he becomes a bartender Sam (with Blaine): (He works at Mister Cacciatore's down on Sullivan Street) Across from the medical center Blaine and Sam: Yeah, he's tradin' in his Chevy for a Cadillac, ac, ac, ac, ac You oughta know by now (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: And if he can't drive With a broken back At least he can polish the fenders Sam: And it seems such a waste of time If that's what it's all about Blaine and Sam: Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out Blaine: Oh-oh, Yeah! I'm movin' out Blaine and Sam: You should never argue with a crazy mind, mind, mind, mind You oughta know by now (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: You can pay Uncle Sam with the overtime Is that all you get for your money? And if that's what you have in mind Sam: Yeah, if that's what you're all about Blaine and Sam: Good luck movin' up cause I'm... Sam: Yeah, if that's what you have in mind Blaine: Yeah, if that's what you're all about Blaine and Sam: Good luck movin' up cause I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out. Blaine: Oh-mhm, Yeah, yeah I'm movin' out! Kategorie:Videos